


You Get What You Deserve

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fights, Fist Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Connor and Hank beat the crap out of Gavin for what he's done.
Series: Sluggy Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 2





	You Get What You Deserve

Connor and Hank were really mad at Gavin one day. Hank has never liked him for his attitude and his lack of empathy. Connor hates how he treats androids as if they're trash. It all started when Gavin was threatening androids at the station. Gavin also threatened some officers and was cussing them out. 

Hank intervened and Gavin punched. The three of them went outside and Hank and Connor beat the living crap out of Gavin. They reassured everyone that they were safe afterwards.


End file.
